


There's a Beast at the Door

by Indehed



Series: Hyde [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drugged Sex, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's obsession with Danny morphs into something new, something he hadn't considered before, and all because an old associate threatened the stability of Steve's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen not to tag this as Rape/Non-con in the archive warnings for one simple reason, whether anyone agrees with me or not on it. I have decided that until Danny explicitly says 'no' to Steve, then I won't tag it so overtly. That's my reasoning, end of. Please make your decision to read accordingly. Message me if you want any extra details about what is in the story now or what I plan to write in the future for it.
> 
> Just remember that this is a dark universe, Steve doesn't give a shit about what he's doing or who he might hurt, he just does what he wants. And who he wants.

When Danny woke it was to the taste of stink in his mouth, the smell of it around him and a head filled with a layer of fuzz that seemed to cover over him from the outside in. He moaned and grimaced, turning his head to seek out his clock. His eyes slowly focused to find it was after 10am and he was lucky that no one expected him or Meka into work early after the shifts they'd been pulling the last few days.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he wiped a hand over his face. What the hell had happened? He hadn't realized he'd had so much to drink. Maybe he was just losing his ability to hold his liquor as he got older. He felt like his bones were creaking, but weirdly, it was in a good way.

He lifted up onto his elbows and looked down his body.

Huh. Naked. How did that happen?

He listened and didn't hear anything in the apartment. He got to his feet with effort and wrapped the sheet around his waist before wandering around. He checked the door to find it closed tight, his keys on the floor in front, likely posted underneath if Meka or someone else had helped him home.

He looked and everything seemed as he'd left it. He severely doubted he'd brought anyone home. He'd like to think he'd remember that and besides, it wasn't like they'd gone out looking and he didn't recall meeting anyone or having the chance. Not beyond that guy who'd bought some drinks for them. 

He was hungover, sure. And somehow he'd got home safely, probably Meka's doing, and he'd sacked out on the bed, but… 

He flicked at a dried, white substance on his torso, lifting to smell his hand and wrinkling his nose. Okay, so maybe no one had joined him but he must have jacked himself off at some point or had one hell of a good dream.

As he walked into the bathroom he felt… funny. Interesting. He hadn't done anything like that since college. Had drunk him shoved his fingers up his ass? And why didn't he even remember? Drinking and passing out is one thing, but losing his memory of getting home and of what he may or may not have done in the night was worrying.

Surely no one…

But his apartment was fine, he was fine. 

He checked his body over in the mirror as far around as he could and there were no pronounced marks, certainly nothing suspicious that he could see and he felt okay. _He felt okay_. Sure his ass had been adventurous and he could feel it when he walked but it was uncomfortable rather than sore and he'd be fine after a day.

And besides, there's no way anyone could get to him. His neighborhood wasn't the greatest but everything looked fine around him. And yes, he had guys who weren't happy with him for things but they were locked up or would just walk up to him and shove a gun in his face, not do this.

And as for the memory loss?

He knew roofies. He had experience of them from when he worked both Vice and Narcotics and he was well aware that it could take days to get over the effects for some people. Certainly they weren't feeling okay a couple of hours later. And he knew he hadn't thrown up, he just felt…. yeah, he felt fuzzy. That was the best way to describe it. Kind of slow and heavy. Heck, his head wasn't even that bad. A good breakfast and some coffee and he'd probably feel fine. If he made sure to hydrate he'd feel better by lunch. So that was no roofie. 

No, he was just looking for suspicion where there was none, surely? 

When he stepped into the shower and sighed, content as the water pounded his shoulders, he got flashes of someone. Nothing concrete, nothing that seemed believable. He couldn't even see a face just got a feeling more than anything else… a guy. Strong. Dark. Determined. A little rough. Like a wet dream come to life and… oh. 

Well that might explain the jizz he was washing off his body.

Danny's problem in life was that he wasn't the best at flirting. Wasn't the best at knowing when someone was interested in him. Hell, Rachel had to crash into his car in order to get him to spend time with her and help it lead to proper dating. It was no surprise that he struggled to find anyone on this damned island to help him out, whether as a one night stand or just some adult company beyond his co-workers. As awesome as Meka was, he was pretty much the only one who gave him the time of day and he appreciated it. He was sick of being the haole. Finding someone to spend time with who he didn't spend his working day with? That was elusive. 

So when a guy approached him at the bar and outright told him he was hot and was interested, it had been refreshing. And tempting. The guy was built. He looked like the kind of guy Danny had always gone for in his youth but despite the Island being laid back, he didn't particularly want to be ostracized any more than he was already by adding 'gay cop' to his arsenal. Being the loud-mouthed, bitter, East Coast transplant was bad enough. And it wouldn't matter that he had an ex-wife and a kid, they'd just say he was gay and form ideas about how that ruined his marriage. Not the fact that Rachel had drifted from him and found someone else, shoving him aside.

But clearly his drunken brain had latched onto that guy and given him some nice thoughts during the night. It was just a real shame he couldn't remember it. Even a wet dream was more action than he'd had in months, and he would have liked to have something to remember about it other than dried cum matted into his chest hair. 

He finished getting ready slowly. His breakfast and morning coffee helped ease his fuzzy head somewhat and his brain was functioning perfectly fine again as he headed out to work, returning to some semblance of normal. 

His mind crazily wondered if he should go back to that bar. That Steve guy had said if they met again then maybe something could happen. Danny might be ready for that now that he wasn't planning on going there with colleagues. But then he thought better of it. After a night like the one he'd just had, a few easy nights at home sitting in his underwear in front of the TV sounded good.

*

Steve put down the binoculars. "He's in there," he said as he lifted up from the dirty rooftop he was leaning on and turned to the person with him.

"So you want me to shoot him or…?" Kono asked. 

"Of course not, why did you bring that gun anyway?"

"In case I had to shoot someone," she replied, like it was obvious. "You just said to grab my bag and come with you. If I'd known you were just scouting out your latest mark, I wouldn't have brought it. Mind you, it's good to know the lay of the land in case we need to target this precinct."

"I brought you because I need you to keep an eye on him while I go back to his place and plant the bugs. You can play pretend and use the sight on that rifle if you want, just no shooting. We've only been back in America for a short while, don't ruin it by killing cops and making us run again."

"Fine, I'll do it," she said, settling herself in. "Chin's an enabler, just so you know. Not only did he help you follow this guy but now he's put together all those bugs pretty damn quickly."

"It gave him something to do this morning. He's also promised me he'd hack into Danny's computer over there and keep an eye on his cases."

"Help or hinder?"

"Both, potentially. I don't want anything happening to him that I don't have control over and he's a homicide cop so he might get into some tough scrapes taking down murderers. We do know the type, after all," he winked at her. "But it also means I can see how stressed he might be and use that to my advantage. Just keep an eye out and call me if he's on the move."

"Sure thing, boss. Just don't take too long. If I get hungry, I eat. If I get bored, I shoot things," she hollered the last after his retreating body and he waved his hand back at her. She wouldn't really do it. Well, probably not. She learned her lesson after that incident in Moscow.

He made it to Danny's apartment, and timed himself doing it for future reference. He might make the trip a few times, just to check for variances in traffic flow, lights, maybe a few different routes. He needed to know every detail of Danny's life if he was going to do this right, to sneak himself inside, worm his way into being so important and yet unknown… to manipulate the smallest of things until they became so large that Danny was entirely his to do with as he pleased, like a puppet on a string. That was always his favorite part. It turned him on so badly. That moment when his prey worked out just how they'd been played…

He used his picks to get into the apartment, though if all went to plan, he'd have his own key soon enough.

He took his time, looking at, in, around everything he could find, using the opportunity to learn. He placed a camera in the air conditioning vent, one inside the clock on the wall, on the light fixture above the bed then another at a different angle to see the bed from, hidden among the trappings of the TV and DVD player.

He lifted the handset of the landline telephone and placed an audio bug inside. It was powerful enough to not only be effective on the telephone, but would pick up conversations in the entire room. Another he was able to stick to the top of the light fixture in the kitchen and another in the bathroom along with cameras in both places. 

By the time he was done, the entire apartment was under surveillance, through video and audio. The only thing left would be Danny's car and cell phone. Both of which would have to wait until a better opportunity. What he had was a good start.

He admired his handiwork, double checked they were all secure and hidden from all angles and then continued to search the place. He opened every drawer, handled every piece of clothing he could find. He looked at every picture, every drawing that was clearly done by a young girl - Danny's daughter. He inspected every personal hygiene product, rifled through the fridge and cupboards in the kitchen to understand Danny's eating habits. 

By the time he was done, he was building a better picture of the man in his head. Now what he needed to do was listen and watch and then he'd see the true emotional side of the man, the psychological side and learn more of his history and his present circumstances. Of course, while doing that, he could still have some fun. As it was, he'd need to gain that access to Danny's cell, and get a copy of his key so the neighbor's wouldn't get suspicious or catch him breaking in at some point.

He called Kono, happy with the set up and knew that all he could do for the next little while was watch and wait. It was like drawn out foreplay and as much as he itched to be inside Danny again, to stretch him wide and watch him take his cock in, he knew he had to be patient and try to enjoy this part as well.

*

"Okay, what is it?" Danny asked, not even looking up from his paperwork as he addressed his partner.

"Nothing," Meka replied, head back down, hastily scribbling. 

"Not nothing, you've been giving me weird looks for the better part of the day. What? Have I got something on my face?" He double checked his shirt again to make sure there were no stains from lunch.

"No, brah, just… you seem a little different today is all."

"Hungover perhaps?"

Meka raised an eyebrow. "Except not. Which is weird because you seemed really out of it when I dropped you off last night. Like… 'passed out' drunk. I'm surprised you're able to stand up today considering but no, it's not that. It's something else and I can't put my finger on it."

Danny squirmed in his seat a little then regretted it when he noticed how his ass felt. It was strange, like he could still feel a dick up there but he'd not had sex with a guy in years and he didn't have any toys like that, not here anyway - he'd dumped them all back in Jersey before moving, scared the movers or TSA or whatever would discover them and he'd be left incredibly embarrassed. 

So unless the drunk version of himself that held the memories escaping him right now had come up with something truly inspired, then he'd only used his fingers. Maybe it was because he'd not done it for a while that it felt like he'd taken something much bigger. There was a dull ache, a little sharp, a little raw. Maybe he'd not used enough lube on himself. If he'd been that drunk, it was highly possible he'd not done things in the safest of ways.

He needed to stop thinking about it. It seemed everything he did reminded himself of the night before. Flashes in his brain of some imagined guy who had helped him out and been all kinds of an amazing lay. 

But it was all in his head. 

"Yo, Danny, you just did it again. You're acting odd."

"No, just… my memory of last night is a bit all over the place. I keep trying to remember things. That's all."

"Oh. Well, if it's any consolation, you didn't do anything unbecoming. We were our usual boring selves while Josh acted like an asshole. We drank, we talked, we laughed, we shared some inappropriate stories from our younger days and then we went home. Nothing to get excited about."

"Nothing worth remembering?" Danny asked, though he did have most of that part of the night in tact. It was once he got home that things were fuzzy, but he'd surely just been passed out like Meka had said and everything else was just a dream? A dream that somehow he'd acted out on himself?

"Exactly. We've turned into old men Danny."

"Hey, less of the old. We've still got some of our prime left."

"Having kids has aged us. We've got to be more responsible now. Be role models. We don't do anything crazy anymore, let's face it."

"Well, that's sadly true. Speaking of, how did Amy take it when you rolled in so late?"

"Unlike you and Josh I was doing alright for myself. I got told off for almost waking up Billy but apart from that, I got away with it. You didn't do anything stupid like waking up and calling Rachel in the middle of the night, right?"

Danny frowned, thought back over what he could remember of being at home and stopped. No, there were no phone calls just…. hands over his body, wet kisses, filth murmured in his ears… a sense of surrender and belonging. It had felt really good in a way he hadn't felt before. 

Christ, he had to stop. It was a dream. Just a dream. He shouldn't get so hung up about some dream fantasy based on a guy he talked to for all of half an hour in a bar.

He looked to his monitor again and then thwacked the screen.

"Something up?" Meka asked. 

"Dunno. This thing keeps going haywire on me. Can't get the mouse to work properly and then it's like it has a mind of its own." He hit it again, shook his head in dismay at the budget that didn't allow for new computers and began writing on his printed out copies again. 

*

Chin pushed his chair back from his desk and swiveled on it to look at Steve. "Okay, so I've done some digging and I'm in his computer. It's a really old system, easily accessed remotely and vulnerable to attacks, you'd think HPD would be more wary."

"Anything interesting?"

"I looked him up internally. Impressive arrest record from when he was in New Jersey. A little slow to start here, but he'd need to get used to the place. Seems to be picking up for him now he's working with a partner. He's squeaky clean from what I can see. Nothing to indicate ever being in trouble or remotely suspicious. In fact, he'd been called upon against his own training officer who had been under investigation by IA. Seems it was Danny's testimony that sealed the deal for that guy and got him sent to prison."

Steve nodded along. "Not an easy guy to believably pin a bribery on or anything dirty. Still, the fact that he's a haole cop in Hawaii might help us. If I decide to go down that route. But I've done it before. Danny deserves something better than that. How's his psych record."

"A few notes here and there. Aside from his training officer going dirty, he lost a partner on 9/11 in a shooting incident, so not even tower related. He was hurt then, too. Since then he hasn't played well with others, partners haven't lasted long. Hit the bottle pretty hard when he separated from his wife. He needed counseling to get through that and the help of his family, all of whom are back East. No one came with him."

"Finances?"

"Pretty cleaned out in the divorce and custody battle…. which he lost. The ex has the power, Danny gets visitation. He wasn't able to fight her relocation to here since he couldn't afford it. My estimate, if he has only his current job to continue rebuilding his life then it might take him upwards of two years to be able to live comfortably again."

"So he's a fish out of water, struggling financially and pretty lonely with no support on the Island. A daughter he barely sees, a job where he's fighting to be accepted more and a likely non-existent social life. A family man without much of a family around him…"

"What are you thinking for an angle?" Chin asked, leaning forward curious.

"He needs support right? So I'll give it to him. I'll be the thing that he can rely on to be there when everything falls apart around him."

"You'll need to do something about the daughter."

"I know. She'll need to be out of the picture. And the partner."

*

"You wanna get a beer or something?" Meka asked as they made their way to their cars.

Danny thought about it for a moment. A beer with a friend sounded good, but going home sounded better. Even if it meant having a beer by himself while watching the Jets get their asses handed to them. "I don't think so. Might be best to lay off it for a couple of days."

"You sure? We could go to that bar again, see if that guy uses it as a local."

"What guy?"

"The guy who bought drinks for us last night. The one eye humping you most of the night that wanted in your pants."

Danny choked on air at Meka's words and dropped his car keys in the process.

"Hey, relax brother, I won't tell anyone if you want to keep that kind of thing quiet."

"I'm not gay," Danny bent quickly to retrieve his keys. 

"Bisexual then. Or bi-curious or just That Guy curious… because he was hot. Objectively, you know. I mean, tall, dark, handsome… who wouldn't? Hell, if I wasn't married and he'd been that friendly with me, I'd be tempted."

"Would you shut up?" Danny said, narrowing his eyebrows and two seconds away from erupting into laughter but a part of him wasn't sure if Meka was trying to be funny or genuinely would have jumped the guy's bones.

"I'm just saying it's no big deal. And I've not seen you hanging with anyone the entire time I've known you. Which means you need laid, brah. Might help loosen you up a bit. Maybe unknot the tie, undo a button, something."

"Okay, so I'm going to get into my car and go home because then I won't have to continue this conversation," Danny said and Meka just laughed and clapped him on the arm, letting him leave.

He picked up some take out on the way and cracked open a beer to have with it when he got in. He shucked the majority of his clothes, feeling quite content to laze about in his boxers for the night. He swallowed another couple of Advil to try and rid himself of the last of the fuzz in his brain as he settled in, a vague temptation to touch himself as images from the night before continued to come back to him but he refused himself. It was ridiculous to get this hung up over a dream and a man he didn't expect to see again…

*

As darkness fell and the last of the sun's light peaked over the horizon, Steve lay on a lounger in the back garden, the sound of the waves a calming background noise, his computer on his lap and his hand on his own cock as it jutted up, free from the confines of his clothing. 

He rubbed over the head, fingers circling around the shaft, up and down and round as he watched the screen, biting at his lower lip.

Chin walked up beside him but that didn't deter him. He kept touching himself and just reached a hand out for the offered beer as Chin sat in a chair and looked across at what Steve was watching. 

"Shower-cam?" He asked, though the question was moot when the image filled the screen of Danny; wet and naked as the water pummeled his body. 

It was footage from the morning that Steve was enjoying again while in the top corner of the screen was the live feed of Danny in his boxer shorts lying on the bed watching TV, a hand just at the waistband of his underwear, tantalizing. 

Steve spat on his hand and returned it to his cock, stripping it faster as he watched the bit where Danny reached around himself and probed his own backside. 

"Did you come inside him last night?" Chin asked, nonchalant. The sight of a naked Danny and Steve jacking himself didn't register much. He'd seen Steve having sex plenty and Steve was in no way concerned about being seen.

"No, I made him eat it," Steve answered, strained as the pressure built inside him. 

"Well that's one way to get rid of the evidence," Chin commented. 

Steve glanced quickly to the other man and smirked. "He loved it, man. Ate it all up like a pro. Begged for more. Bet I could make him do all sorts of things for me."

"Like what?" Chin asked, knowing that thinking about things would work Steve up even more. 

"Tie him up, gag him, work that ass over real good. If I got him really out of it I'd get him splayed out on the bed, wrists and ankles wide apart and held in place and use a crop on him. Or maybe I'd get him suspended from the ceiling and leave him there for hours…"

"That's all well and good but you'd leave marks. And I don't think his apartment is suitable for that kind of play."

"True, but I can still think about how much fun I'd have with him…" he moaned as he continued to think up new images. "Release him from chains just to push him against the window and fuck him hard from behind."

He saw Chin adjust himself out of the corner of his eye and then he watched the screen again, Danny stepping out of the shower, running the towel over his body then abandoning it on the floor and leaning over the sink naked as he began working on his stubble, perfect ass on display. 

His eyes glanced up to the smaller section of the live feed to where he could see Danny moving around on the bed. He paused what he'd been watching and pulled it up instead and the corner of his mouth twitched. Danny had put the remote control aside and had a hand in his underwear, slowly beginning to jack himself off, eyes facing the ceiling, almost able to look right into the camera as he gasped, touching himself. 

"That's it, baby, get your cock out for me. Come on, let me see it," he spoke to the screen, putting his beer aside as his interest grew. "That's it, that's my perfect boy, show me how you get yourself off."

Danny moaned a little, spread his legs out on the bed and pushed his underwear further down. He lifted his hips and let his other hand go to his ass, rubbing against his hole, maybe pushing inside a little but Steve couldn't see it from this angle.

"Fuck, looks like I've made an impression already."

"Steady," Chin warned. "You know it doesn't count until they start saying your name when you're not there. He's got a nice dick, though."

"He does, and his ass is fucking heavenly. Hmmmmmm, I think he's been so good for me that I'll reward him and give him a blow job next time," Steve said in a growl and smeared his own pre-cum all around his shaft. He reached lower and played with his balls, massaging them, imagining Danny's mouth on them instead. "Then I'll make him blow me. Take it to the back of his throat, make him choke on it and still beg me to keep it in his mouth. Fuck… shit."

His body tensed, his hips leaving the chair as he came, spurts of cum hitting his t-shirt where it was rucked halfway up his chest and he stroked himself harder through it. He panted as he got his breathing back under control, squeezing the last of the cum out of himself, watching the pearly drops on the head, a finger brushing them out of the way and wiping it on his soiled shirt. 

He let his spent dick rest on his belly as he lifted the computer and watched Danny jacking himself fast until he came as well.

"Did you get cum on the laptop? I'm not cleaning it for you again."

"Relax, it's just on me," Steve reached down for his discarded beer and took a long swig, downing half the bottle at once, still non-plussed about his dick hanging out while sitting in the garden with Chin and beers.

Chin laughed. "It amazes me sometimes how quickly you get obsessed with these people. And I thought you fell fast for that Navy girl, but I think this is faster."

"Catherine? I guess. She was a lot of fun. The night after her Court Marshall and dishonorable discharge was a highlight of my career," he clinked his bottle with Chin's as they lay back and looked at the stars.

"Ah yes, when she wound up in the hospital getting her stomach pumped and missing a finger."

"Hmmmmm."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is ridiculous. It's been five days and he hasn't been near the drugged liquor! I told him to drink at home and he went out with his partner earlier this evening. This won't do," Steve ranted and threw an empty bottle of beer at the wall. 

"You've had him _**once**_ ," Chin reasoned. "I know your drug has that hypnotic stuff in it but it might take more than one dose to really have an affect."

"Hypnotic stuff?" Kono asked, looking up from where she was calmly cleaning her weapons on the kitchen table. 

"It's the scopolamine," Steve waved off. "It makes people susceptible to suggestion. The day after, I thought we were doing well, had a good effect. He must be fighting it."

"Possible. I still think it just wore off though. It has been a couple of days," Chin reminded him.

"So he needs another dose. How am I supposed to get him addicted to me if he won't take the tainted liquor?"

"Go make him," Kono suggested. "Go take what you want. Seriously, sometimes I don't understand you, Steve. All this toying with them, waiting for them to get with the program. Just do what I do. Go to a club, pick someone up and have them in the palm of your hand immediately."

"Noshimuri still calling you, cuz?" Chin smiled at her. 

"You know it," she winked back. "And he's a useful guy to keep around. We might need Yakuza help at some point."

Steve rubbed his hands together. "I do love the foreplay but this is dragging on and I want my dick in him. I want him begging me for anything I want to give him. For everything he needs. You're right. I need to make another move." He ran down to the basement, grabbed some bits and pieces and re-emerged to their expectant faces. "Don't wait up."

"We've got better things to do than wait for your gossip," Kono shouted after the shutting door, then she turned to Chin and shrugged. "We can just watch it live on the computer."

*

Steve parked the truck a couple of blocks away, to be sure he definitely wouldn't be noticed. He didn't need to carry much with him and cargo pants were useful with their pockets.

As he walked by Danny's Camaro he bent down and stuck a tracker to the under-side. He still needed to get ears on the inside of it, but that opportunity would present itself eventually. 

It was late enough that he knew Danny was sleeping - he'd checked the feed on his iPad when he'd arrived so he knew it was safe. Carefully he picked the lock again and was wary when the door opened in case it creaked but he was fine. 

He leaned back against it and watched Danny for a moment. There was a heat in the room, or maybe it was just between them. It felt like an immediate pull between them and the heat was stifling but he reveled in it. Loved that Danny was there, innocently sleeping while Steve began to conjure thoughts in his head of him writhing on the sheets, desperate for Steve's touch. 

He took the syringe from his pocket, uncapping it with his teeth and spitting it aside as he came around the bed and crouched. A hand reached out and carefully his fingers soothed up Danny's bare forearm. There was a stirring and it was enough for Steve to wait no longer; he had no patience. He pushed the needle into Danny's arm and emptied the contents.

Danny's eyes flew open at the jab and he immediately flailed and yelped at the attack but Steve held him down, tightening his grip as he came to sit on the bed, hauling Danny into his lap, keeping him at bay, rocking and shushing him as the drugs took affect. The good thing about shooting Danny up would be how quickly it would take hold, he just had to hope Danny wouldn't be looking for a puncture mark in the morning.

"'m cop," Danny said, voice beginning to slur and body beginning to slump. "Stop."

"Shhhh, calm down, it's me, it's just me, you're safe with me," he murmured into Danny's ear. He tested lifting an arm and Danny no longer fought his hold. Instead, he could now run his fingers through Danny's hair, petting him. "That's it, relax, my sweet, I'm here for you."

"Steve… you?"

"Just me," he kissed against Danny's head and watched as he stroked a hand down Danny's arm and curled his fingers around his wrist, loving the sight of his hand wrapped around it's thinness. 

Danny let out a soft giggle as his head lolled on Steve's shoulder. "My dream man."

"It's time for another dream, Danny. You've been needing me."

"You want to fuck me," Danny said, eyes out of focus but somehow able to turn back and look at Steve. 

"I do. And you want me inside you. You want me close. Touching you. Owning you. Remember, Danny? I own you, you belong to me, mine to play with," his hand stroked down Danny's chest, fingers tweaking at a nipple, making Danny buck up and hiss but smile at the pleasure it ignited in him. "Let's get your underwear off."

Together, they pushed and twisted around until Danny's boxer shorts were at his ankles and being kicked off and Steve was thankful Danny slept in so little. As much as he liked to watch Danny naked on his computer feeds, there was still some pleasure in the unwrapping. 

He looked down Danny's body and let his hands roam over Danny's chest and stomach, then helped Danny hike himself up further, sitting up more between Steve's legs as they relaxed together. He couldn't resist - he had to touch Danny's hardening cock and the sounds Danny made were exquisite; wanting, needing, knowing nothing but Steve.

He sucked at Danny's shoulder and kissed up into his neck and Danny turned his head in, lips seeking out lips and then kissing furiously, fused together as Steve's hand began to lightly pump up and down before fingers massaged into his balls. His hands detoured to Danny's thigh, pushing it apart from the other and hooking Danny's leg over his own to keep him wide.

"That's it, baby, let's get you open for me,"

"Lube's in the drawer," Danny said and Steve stopped for just a moment, almost wondering how aware Danny was but he knew how potent his drugs were, knew Danny was just in the midst of his dream but he was entirely there with him in the moment they were sharing. 

He opened the drawer, making sure to fumble loudly for the small tube, deciding to leave evidence of its use for Danny to ponder the next day. He took Danny's hand in his own and lathered the cold sticky substance over his fingers, then helped guide it behind himself and begin to push that first finger inside. "Your fingers, my fingers, it's all the same. Show me how much you enjoy it when we push inside you," he said as he let his finger sink inside beside Danny's own, stretching him wider, making him gasp.

"Want you…"

"Yes, you do," Steve smiled as his teeth latched onto Danny's earlobe and tugged gently. Together, their fingers moved in and out of Danny's body, arm muscles taut and movements languid in the darkness of the room, the only sounds were those of harsh breathing, the wet slap of lubed skin and finally the pop of a button and roll of a zip as Steve let Danny continue to finger fuck himself and moved his own hand to his cargoes. He didn't push them down - he didn't have the space or the wherewithal. He just opened up and pulled his hard cock out, running his sticky hands over it, wetting it with lube and then pulling Danny's hand away by the wrist. 

"Up," he commanded and helped Danny position himself higher. "Put your feet flat," he said and Danny used the leverage to lift himself.

Steve ran the head of his cock over Danny's open hole and delighted in the drag of it against Danny's warm skin. He pushed in, breaching him, head moving inside him as Danny began to sink down. Slowly he lowered himself further, gasping and tightening at intervals, pulling up then sinking again. 

Danny winced when Steve was almost fully sheathed inside him. "Too big."

"No, it's not, you've done it before, and you can do it again. You can always fit me inside you. You could fit even more. You open up so well for me, my darling, you could take my fist if I asked you to," he pushed up, giving Danny little choice and then his arm around Danny's waist tightened, holding him close to his body, letting Danny feel the tight burn of having him fill him up and staying there, not moving, keeping Danny limp on top of him. 

Danny threw an arm back, hand clutching at air and then at the back of Steve's neck, his face pressed to Steve's neck and warm breath tickling his skin. His lips dragged over Steve's stubble. "Fuck me. I want…."

"You want everything and I'm going to give it to you, Danny. Everything you need, I have it for you." He moved. Rolling his hips, changing the pressure, the angle, but staying deep, reveling in the feel of being inside Danny, of having him right where he wanted him. He snapped his hips up and Danny's whine went straight to his gut.

He couldn't wait. He turned them onto their sides, kept Danny's leg firmly up and over his own and began to piston his hips in and out, fucking Danny as hard as he could. His cock pulling back so far as to fall out and he used his hand to guide it back, letting it push deep and then leave Danny again. He repeated the movement, and then again, watching just how much of his length could disappear inside Danny and the he pushed in hard, locking his hips in place and holding Danny's ass cheeks apart to get as close as possible. 

"I could come so deep inside you," he whispered in Danny's ear. "Breed you so deep it stays, always inside you, claiming you. Fuck, I could…"

"Come, babe…. come inside me," Danny begged of him as his hand clutched tightly into the sheets. 

"Not yet," Steve teased and raised a hand to Danny's mouth, a finger running over each lip, dragging the bottom one down and then shoving inside him, matching how his cock stayed deep inside Danny. "I want to see it on your face."

He pulled out and yanked Danny onto his back, climbed his body, straddling his chest, knees over his arms to keep them still. He held onto Danny's hair, firm, tight, holding him in place and then pressed the head of his cock into Danny's mouth as it opened, watching him strain his head up to meet him.

"Suck," he ordered, watching Danny eagerly take Steve's dick in and he swallowed at the sight. At the sight. Dear God, the sight. He let Danny continue to suck on it like it was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted and he furiously jacked his length until he could feel the build, the tightening and then the relief of the explosion, cum hitting Danny's tongue, some of it escaping his mouth to paint his lips and cheek. 

Danny's face began to redden from the lack of oxygen as Steve realized how he'd shifted and was now leaning hard on his neck. He released him, hearing Danny wheeze and he shimmied down, licking over the shining globs of cum and then pressing his tongue into Danny's mouth, letting him take the cum from him, taste it, swallow it down. 

His fingers pushed back the strands of Danny's hair where they had fallen over his forehead. "You like that don't you. Like my cum."

Danny licked his lips and hummed in response, the back of his hand at Steve's shoulder, rubbing lightly as it moved. "Tastes good."

"I bet it does. You can have as much of it as you want, baby, I'll keep coming for you over and over, you make me so hard all the time," he moved the strands of hair further back over Danny's head, the constant petting motion soothing and relaxing though Danny's hard cock still bounced over his belly. "I think I should try tasting you, return the favor. You'd like that."

He moved down and licked up Danny's shaft, enjoying the smoothness against his tongue. 

"So pretty. Love your pretty cock," he licked again, harder, and then again before sucking the head, tasting the pre-cum on his lips. He licked lower, over Danny's balls, taking them into his mouth, feeling Danny's hands in his hair, watching as Danny's head fell back and he stared up at the ceiling. He lifted Danny's legs, pressing the heels of his feet up against his buttocks, exposing him, and he licked lower, Danny's hole still prepped and open for him, red and slick.

He flicked his tongue gently against it, testing, teasing, licking around him until pushing it inside, further and further and then tongue fucking him with abandon. 

Danny moaned deep at the feel, tensing his body, lifting his hips allowing Steve to let go of his ankles and grasp for his dick instead, jerking him hard and fast. He alternated between sticking his tongue inside him to licking up over his balls and then without warning, Danny was coming in hot streaks over his own chest.

Steve sat back, looking his fill at how wrecked Danny was, how used. How sweaty and flushed. He wished he could see it all the time, but he loved knowing that Danny would go to work the next day remembering something of this. And that his colleagues would never have guessed just what Danny had been up to the night before, and with whom. That Danny could walk into a filled Police Precinct after having had sex with one of the most sought after criminals in the world, though none of them knew it but Steve. No one could stop him… could stop him from using Danny up, from playing with a good Cop who, if he had any true idea, would have Steve behind bars before he could blink.

He reached a hand out and smeared Danny's come into his chest hair, lifting his fingers to his mouth for a taste.

He then rolled Danny onto his stomach, letting him curl into the covers as Steve explored his ass again, making sure it was okay, that Danny would still believe he'd simply shoved fingers inside himself again. He licked up one ass cheek. God, Danny's ass was a thing of beauty. Something he couldn't imagine ever tiring of exploiting, though he had to admit to himself - it always happened. His obsessions always wore off and the bodies littered behind them were proof. But right now, he couldn't imagine snuffing Danny's light out. He felt attached to it and that killing Danny... might somehow kill a part of himself.

That was something he'd never felt before. 

But it would wear off. He was sure of it. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up, snapping a photo, close up, of Danny's delectable ass. He opened Danny's legs and sat between them, taking another of him more exposed. He used one hand to open his cheeks to see his hole and snapped yet another then couldn't help himself and shoved the head of his softening dick back inside so that he could document that, too. He had the cameras all over the apartment to see Danny doing everything in his life, but there was something more intimate about these close up shots, and Danny not knowing he had them on his phone and at hand at all times that sent a shiver through him. 

He turned Danny onto his back and took pictures of his dick and balls and of his own hand touching them. He then took Danny's wrist, curled his fingers around the delicate flesh while Danny's hand held his own cock and snapped another photo. He longed to pin Danny down, keep him unmoving for hours on end but that kind of play would have to wait until Danny was so far gone that he didn't care, that he didn't look for signs of intrusion, that he didn't care if Steve was real or what was going on because he was so lost in all the moments. So desperate for Steve that he'd do anything for more.

He let Danny go, knowing the drug was fast acting when administered through a needle, but would also wear off fast. He might not have long.

He zipped up then hunted around for Danny's cell phone. He sat on the edge of the bed, Danny moving lazily behind him as he slept on. Removing the back casing of the phone, he placed the bug where Chin had showed him, then put the pieces back together and replaced the phone where he'd taken it from. 

He went on a wander around the apartment, checking the kitchen once more and cursing that Danny's daughter's presence - even only occasionally - in his life meant it limited where he could drug him from. Once she was no longer a problem, he'd be able to douse the water bottles, maybe even some of the food. 

He went back to the bed and sat beside Danny, the dip on the mattress making Danny shuffle closer to him, wanting the contact with his lover. He idly ran fingers through his hair again, noticing his own fondness for the action as well as how Danny seemed to curl into it. "Remember, Danny. No one else but me. You go to work and you come home and you wait for me. You can even prepare if you like, clean and stripped and ready. Have a drink and settle. This is important, you want to please me, don't you?"

"Hmmmmmm," was the only response he got and he took it for the affirmative. 

"That's good, baby."

*

Danny had been quiet and he knew himself that it was unusual. The sideways glances Meka had been shooting him were not subtle and it was difficult to come up with anything inconsequential to talk about while they sat, well into their third hour, on this stakeout. It didn't help that they knew Doran was having sex inside, having seen the girl going in a while ago and it made Danny think of what he'd done to himself the night before, still amazed as to how vivid his dreams had been and how he'd acted on it. 

When he'd been drunk that last time, it was explanation enough. But this time? He'd had _**one**_ drink before going home and then he'd taken his time before bed so unless Longboards had a hell of a delayed reaction, then it wasn't the alcohol. 

It must be the stress. Of the job, of Hawaii, of not getting to see Grace as much as he wanted, or Rachel driving him crazy again with last minute changes to his weekends. Just like people who started sleepwalking because of things going wrong in their lives. Maybe he was… sleep masturbating.

He just wished he could remember more about the dreams, but they faded, like dreams always did, and left mainly just the feeling of what it was like rather than a blow-by-blow memory. Though the way his ass felt, he'd really shoved his fingers in deep. 

He shifted, the leather making a squeak below him and Meka narrowed his eyes again. "What the hell's up with you, brah?"

"Nothing, just… frustrated. We're Homicide, why the hell do Vice need our help with this anyway? Isn't that what uniforms are for?"

"Captain thought it might help you integrate more with the other cops around here. But you knew that already, which means you're dodging my question."

"Nothing's up," he felt his cheeks heat up under the scrutiny but refused to turn his head to meet Meka's eyes. "Maybe I'm tired."

"Not sleeping. Something eating at you?"

"Just tired," he shrugged.

"Okay well, that's just dodging, which means there is something bothering you. I'm a detective, remember."

"Exactly, you are a detective and my partner. Not my therapist."

"Therapist? So whatever's getting to you is therapist worthy?"

"It's just some weird dreams!" Danny felt his shoulders rise in indignation as he spoke. "And nothing Freudian so nip that in the bud before you think it."

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Meka answered back. "But now you're putting thoughts all over the place in my brain. What, are they embarrassing dreams? Are they sex dreams? They're not with me are they."

"No, they're not about you," Danny hit his partner's arm. "They're just dreams. Weird dreams."

"What do you remember about them?"

"Nothing much. You know how when you wake up you remember every detail but about ten seconds later it's all gone except for a feeling. You know? Maybe some bits and pieces… images or words."

"Hmm, you know they say cheese gives you weird dreams. You been eating too much cheese? Maybe from all that takeout pizza you live on."

"No, it's not that. It's not cheese, it's not alcohol, I don't know. They're just dreams. Can we stop talking about this now and watch the house?"

"Girl's still inside. Ten bucks say they're having the kind of sex Doran has to pay for."

"Possibly. They did catch wind of him because he got that escaped Chinese illegal as payment. Maybe he's paying more locally now. Wait, car," he lifted the camera to his eye and began to take pictures through the long lens. There was no license plate on the back which was always telling. 

They watched as a tall, quite thin man with dark eyes and high cheekbones got out, looked around himself and then headed up to Doran's place, pounding on the door to be let in. They got pictures of him as he moved and Danny synced it to the on-board computer and began running facial rec.

"Associate then? Or maybe the girl's pimp," Meka suggested. 

"Maybe Doran's boss. Guy's a low level gun tout, there's no way he's the brains of the operation. He's got to get those guns from somewhere." The computer was working away, but not fast enough - a gunshot rang out from Doran's house, the flash from the muzzle visible through the curtains. 

"Shit, back up won't arrive in time," Danny commented, checking his own weapon and opening the door. 

"Danny, they're on their way," Meka tried but followed Danny anyway after radioing in. 

"The girl might be completely innocent in this. And this house is flimsy at best. A stray bullet could hit any innocent bystander, we need to do what we can."

They approached the house cautiously. "HPD! Come out with your hands up!" Meka called and then there was more gunfire, this time directed at them and they huddled together behind a wall.

"We know you're in there, put down the weapon!" Danny called out and rose, hearing a noise from inside. He approached the door carefully, wary of where more gunshots could come from. Meka covered him as best as he could, both of them checking in different directions, back to back.

Danny pulled the flimsy door screen. "Hey!" Danny called out again, then after exchanging a look with Meka, he kicked the door open, met by a hail of bullets. One hit Meka's arm, sending him back out of the door but by then, Danny had already scrambled behind a beaten down couch and could hear laughing until the guy ran out of ammo. 

Danny lifted his gun and shot, hitting the side of the shooter's leg, making him angry. He turned on Danny again and shot, but his gun jammed.

"Shit," he said and threw it aside, instead looking around himself for an escape only for Danny to take the opportunity to stand, weapon steady on him.

"You're under arrest."

The man just gave him a cold, calculating look. "Am I now?" He tilted his head. "How do I know you're really a cop, huh?"

"My name is Detective Danny Williams. I'll happily give you my badge number and I'm sure when you're sitting in the back of a patrol car on the way to lock up, one of the uniforms will gladly run it for you."

"I like you. You've got a sense of humor. Well done on doing your job so far but I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere with you today."

"Got on the floor," Danny gestured with his gun. 

"I don't think so."

"Get on the floor. Now," Danny reiterated.

"It was nice to meet you. Detective," he said. His hand went behind his back long enough to pull a short knife out. He threw it in Danny's direction, distracting him while he made his escape, leaping out of a window. 

Danny hurried to it, following him through but he turned his head in all directions and couldn't see where he had gone. "Fuck."

He could finally hear patrol cars in the distance coming their way, and with the loss of Doran, he was not going to enjoy explaining this one to the Captain.

*

"I need your hacker to do something for me."

"And a very good afternoon to you too, Victor," Steve said into the phone he'd picked up, irritated. He'd just been checking an offshore account, frustrated to find that an expected payment for his silence over certain photographs hadn't arrived as scheduled. It was not a good time for anyone to be contacting him out of the blue because he was planning on shouting down the phone in Mandarin any second.

"Detective Williams of the Honolulu Police Department. I need Kelly to do some digging and find out just what he knows about me."

Steve sat up. Now he was paying attention. "What happened?"

"I was visiting an acquaintance. We had a run in."

Steve did not need this. He did not need different aspects of his life colliding like this, not when he wasn't prepared for it. Or orchestrating it. Out of all of the cops on Honolulu, it had to be Danny that Victor had met. "You'll need to elaborate."

"The little prick shot me. I need to know if he knows who I am and if my stay here on the Island has been compromised."

"Your stay?" Steve rubbed at his eyes. "Why are you even still here, Victor? We concluded our business already."

"What can I say? I like the beach. Now are you going to get that hacker of yours on this?"

Victor may not realize it, but of course he would. Chin was probably already working on it and hadn't alerted Steve fully yet. Everything about Danny's life was fair game for him to stick his nose into, that was how this worked. But he couldn't make it easy on Victor. They weren't friends, they simply did business occasionally. If he were to help so readily, then that would be a red flag to Hesse in return. 

Steve sighed. He hated the politics sometimes. But then, he was good enough at navigating his way through to have helped make the team rich. 

"Why should I help you? What do I get out of it?"

"Hey, McGarrett, as far as I'm concerned, you owe me a favor!"

"What for?" Steve replied, indignantly.

"Anton! It's your fault he's dead. Procuring you those chemicals from North Korea was risky."

"And I paid you for them. Generously."

"Money is one thing, but a favor is worth more to me and in return for my brother dying for your product, I expect a favor. I'm cashing it in. Once you know what he knows, call me and we'll take it from there." He hung up on Steve, who threw his phone down on his desk and rubbed his face.

He had a feeling he was going to be stepping in to fix this. Victor Hesse was a gun runner. He didn't care about death. People might compare him to Steve in that he'd happily kill, but they were not alike. Steve did it for the enjoyment, he got something out of it. Victor? He did it for convenience. To save his own skin, for his own betterment, not for an ideal. 

So Steve knew Victor would have no qualms about killing Danny, his partner, his family, any other HPD officer or any criminal he'd had dealings with on the Island who might give him away to the cops. And with that in mind, Steve knew he'd have to be careful. No one was going to impact his time with Danny. There was an order to things, it was precise and thought out. He had to make sure Victor wouldn't get in the way. 

He made his way through the house until he could find Chin, who had been distracted by his project to hack into the CIA for Steve and together they were able to pay full attention to Danny and the precinct to find out what was going on.

"It took their facial recognition software a while to get a match, but they got there eventually," Chin told Steve as they sat staring at the screen. 

"So they know who Victor is. Or, at least, enough to know he'd be a high profile arrest. Question is, how would they go about finding him."

Chin just turned and raised his eyebrows at Steve who took a moment, and then it twigged. "Of course. Kamekona. Who else?"

"Hey, he may be a snitch, but he's still around because he's useful to cops and criminals alike. Everyone knows him, everyone knows he has the right information."

"So we get to him first, and he gives Danny the information we want him to have."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Meka approached the Shave Ice stand with Danny letting his partner take point on this one lest he be forced to pay out and buy some more of Kamekona's terrible merchandise. He already had a few t-shirts, a key chain, a hat and he'd turned his tongue various colors over the past month as he'd sampled all of the big man's flavors. 

A couple of bills later, and the declining of more product, Kamekona began talking. "You want Sang Min."

"The smuggler?" Meka asked. 

"Yeah. Branched out, brah. Now he transports more variety. He's an entrepreneur. Like me. Next? I'm going into shrimp."

"A whale selling shrimp. That makes sense," Danny commented and received a frown from Kamekona and the whack of a backhand on his arm from Meka. 

"How would he know Hesse?"

"Brought him into the Island, of course."

"Of course, and that's the kind of friendship that endures," Danny added again, his sarcasm shining through. He was aware of his facetiousness. So was everyone else. 

"Sang Min has contacts. If Hesse is new to the Island and he needs something, he'd ask Sang Min."

"Not you?" Meka asked. 

"Nah," Kamekona said. "Not until after Sang Min drops my name. In this case, he didn't. I guess Hesse doesn't need fed."

"Okay, big guy."

"Word of warning," Kamekona said as he inspected the bank notes in front of them. "He won't talk to cops. Specially not haole ones."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Shoots."

*

Steve had called Victor back as promised. He'd told him that Danny had been sent on a wild goose chase, a distraction, a time buyer so that Victor could get away, but the other man had been angered when he'd been told just what that distraction was. 

How was Steve to know that Hesse had been using Wo Fat's old trade routes and not someone else? There were plenty of them after all. He was sure Hesse had used Moreau last time.

So now the wild goose chase wasn't so wild and Hesse, sensing that HPD might be closer now thanks to Steve's 'help', knew that he had to kill Danny and his partner in order to stay one step ahead. That made Steve's blood boil in a dangerous way. He had a flash of something in his gut, something that felt like outrage at Victor's words. An angry mantra of 'how dare he' rolled through his brain. Everything about Danny belonged to Steve, that, he already knew. And as much as he'd been salivating at the thought of making Danny bleed, the notion that anyone else dare give him so much as a paper cut was abhorrent to him. 

Which meant only one thing: Victor had to die.

So Steve had told him to wait. Wait until he could arrive to 'help him get to safety'. To get to a made up cabin off the beaten path for a few weeks to lie low. It was easy enough to convince him - Victor needed help and he'd best get it from Steve as the fewer people aware of where he was, the better. At least, from Hesse's point of view. 

Steve got out of his truck on Sand Island, shoved his weapon down the back of his cargoes and threw his sunglasses through the open window of the vehicle. He looked around himself as he made his way to the old building, the rusted doors opening with a creak. 

"Victor?" he called out.

"About time you got here."

"Chin's been giving the HPD databases a hard time, everything they've got is running slow. It buys us time." It was the truth, Chin had been working on the precinct's computers to make life difficult for them. But he'd also found that Danny had a stumbling block in getting a warrant to go after Sang Min since the smuggler was already on Vice's radar, and they had undercover cops in that operation to protect. Not to mention Danny and Meka had been helping Vice in the first place. There may have been the murder of Doran, but there was no case to solve, per se - they knew who did it. 

It all meant that Danny may hit a fortuitous road block anyway. Not that it mattered, since Steve was going to take care of Danny's Hesse problem for him. A gift, wrapped in a bow.

"What about the cops that were already onto me?"

"We're dealing with them."

"Wait. That doesn't sound very past tense-ish. I wanted assurances of their deaths before you arrived. I want the problem gone."

"And it will be. In about five minutes," Steve said and then whipped his gun out, keeping his focus steady on Victor who, quite stupidly, had trusted a fellow criminal. 

"What's going on?" Victor asked, backing up a step.

"You made a mistake. A big one. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and because of that-"

"Whoa. Hold on," Victor got brave again. "The whole point of me being here was so that you could get me to safety so I wouldn't be caught. There's no risk of me talking, if that's what you're thinking. Even if they did get me, I wouldn't say you were here."

"A minor irritation if you did," Steve said, boredom creeping into his voice. He wanted to end this, wanted to put a bullet in Victor's head, but he wanted to enjoy it, to savor the moment. He wanted Victor to know exactly why he was doing it. "This is much more serious than the notion of local cops trying to come after me."

"Just because you're a big shot wanted by agencies around the globe, doesn't mean you should forget about the little guys out there. Local cops can sometimes get lucky. You shouldn't underestimate them."

"I don't," Steve drew a little closer, weapon lowering but he still had the advantage. "Have you seen Danny Williams' arrest record? It's really impressive. He's a damned good cop."

"Steady. You're starting to sound like a fan."

"I am. Most definitely."

"Then maybe you should do all us criminals a favor and kill him. Like I asked you to do already."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"In order to fix this mess you've made it comes down to a toss up on who to eliminate. You. Or him. He's much more important to me alive right now. You however? Our business already concluded."

"McGarrett-"

"You threatened the man I love," Steve's voice growled and he sighted his weapon again, forcing Victor to raise his hands.

"I…." Victor looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Danny Williams," in the next moment, Steve had launched himself at Victor, cold clocking him with the butt of his gun and kicking him hard in the nuts, bringing him to his knees. He reached down, hand grabbing into Victor's greasy hair and pulling his head back to see him grimace in pain. "He belongs to me."

"Another one of your projects," Hesse realized.

"I love him." Steve took cuffs from his back pocket and put them around Victor's wrists in front of him. He'd asked to meet Victor here for a reason - it was an old factory that he'd cased before and had a good idea of where useful things were around here. 

Victor began to laugh, a deep chuckle coming from the back of his throat. "You're fucked in the head, McGarrett."

Before he could get Victor to his feet again, the other man struck out, putting all of his weight behind his joined hands and struck Steve across the side of the head, knocking him off balance and to the side. 

Victor was then able to grab a piece of pipe from near the wall and brandish it, raising it high, ready to strike. It was a brave attempt from a condemned man but Steve was always going to better him. From where he was on his hands and knees, Steve kicked a leg backwards and then swooped himself around to knock Victor back to the ground. He fought to get a knee on Victor's chest. Both of them grabbed at the pipe and Steve used his weight to push down on it, inching it closer to Victor's throat, pressing harder and harder, both of them straining against each other, but he could feel Victor's strength weaning as his breathing began to cut off.

The man passed out underneath Steve and satisfied that it wasn't a fake out and that Victor was still alive, Steve threw the pipe aside and stood.

He grabbed Victor's jacket and used it to haul him bodily along the floor until he got to the length of chain in the corner and then uncuffed him long enough to shift him around, getting his hands behind him and putting the cuffs back in place before attaching them to the long chain. He moved away from the dazed man and then used the pulley system to lift Hesse, giving him no choice but to stand with it or let all his weight hang from the chains at the most uncomfortable position possible. 

Steve kept lifting until Hesse had his arms stretched taut in the air while he was doubled over. 

He circled, he took his time. He wiped blood from the gash in his hair, smearing his hand on his shirt. He let Victor hang while he retrieved supplies from the back of his truck, put on disposable gloves, then pulled up a seat and waited for Victor to wake up. It was never any fun unless they were awake.

*

"I don't like it. We were asked to help and we did but now that we want to do more for them, they stonewall us. Not to mention the fact that they're doing that once there's actually been a murder that needs solving. We're Homicide! Hello!? That's our job!"

Meka had let Danny rant from the passenger side as they drove to the MEs office to pick up reports on the case, since the precinct's computers had gone haywire and it was taking IT ages to fix things. They'd been relegated to errand boys for the remainder of the day since the Captain was pissed at them and Vice were being stubborn sons of bitches.

"Look, I get it, Danny, I do. I'm just as frustrated. But put yourself in their shoes for a minute. Would you be happy at some hot shot coming in and taking over your case and maybe solving it?"

Danny sighed, braced his elbow on the window and rubbed fingers over his forehead. "No, I would not."

"It's all about comparing cock sizes and who can piss the highest. It's always been this way. Everyone gets protective of their cases."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like leaving things unfinished."

Meka looked back and forth between a sullen Danny and the road. "After this I'm thinking it's time to knock off for the day. Going to spend some time with the family. You got Grace tonight?"

"No," Danny answered, accidentally made to feel worse about his day by the fact that this wasn't one of his Wednesday's with his daughter. "Got her this weekend, though."

"How about you maybe spend some time tidying your apartment then? Or you could come round to mine for dinner? Amy would love to see you."

Danny frowned at Meka and shook his head a little. "No, thanks. A night in sounds good. Movie, beer…"

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

Danny shrugged.

*

"A little something I picked up from Wo Fat. It got him excellent results," Steve stretched the cattle prod out again and pressed it into Victor's side, making him wince and yelp at the electric shock. "Of course, he wanted information. I don't actually want anything," he mused. 

Victor hung from the chains of the old warehouse and tried - and failed - to get his footing again, to relieve the strain on his arms, shoulders, spine. His body was a mess of red welts from where Steve had stuck the prod into him. "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

Steve tutted as he came closer, using the prod to lift Victor's chin and look into the man's eyes. "Rushing anything is a mistake. Always take your time, and do it right." His eyes were cold, menacing, and Victor could easily see that. He spat in his face and Steve wiped it off with the back of his hand and a shake of his head. 

"You deserve another favorite," he said as he went to his bag and pulled out a pair of pliers. "It's something I like to do for those I've favored. They always have such nice hands…"

"You're insane," Victor said, which was rich coming from a guy who killed indiscriminately. Steve would never understand a person who killed for no reason. It should be something savored. Hesse was not planned, not expected before today but he was making the most of it. 

He walked behind Hesse; the man's hands held tightly behind himself and lifted into the air to around Steve's chest height. His wrists were red from where the metal was biting into the skin and he was likely losing the feeling in them from the amount of time he'd been hanging.

He grabbed for Victor's hand, forcing it open, forcing his fingers apart and then he put the pliers around the end of one of his nails and began to manipulate it, to pull, causing Victor to cry out in pain as the nail came away from the bed, the blood beginning to pool around and drip off the end of his fingers and over onto Steve's hands.

Steve moved onto the next finger, enjoying making Hesse scream; the sound was like music to him, he felt something he usually only felt when killing those he'd groomed for months beforehand and that was unexpected. He never usually felt so good about killing someone because of necessity. 

"You know, the last person I did this too, I accidentally took off a whole finger," he mused as he continued onto the other hand, seeing how Victor was near to passing out again and that blood was pooling on the floor beneath them. He took a small step back so that the red couldn't touch his shoes.

He gave Victor a few minutes to calm himself again, to become more aware. He took a bottle of water from his bag and drank it down in front of the man he was torturing, knowing Victor was in need of the relief but wouldn't get any. Why waste it when the man would be dead soon?

He placed the bottle down on the seat that was still in the middle of the room and he went back to Victor, lifting his head to see how his eyes lolled in his head but he was still awake and partially aware. 

"Victor, can you tell me why I'm doing this to you?" he asked, wanting to hear it, to have it spill from Victor's lips. He wanted the satisfaction of him knowing what he'd done wrong. 

"Because you're in love with a piece of shit cop," Victor responded. 

"No," Steve grasped his chin, tightening his hold, making Hesse's lips distort. "I'm doing it because you threatened to kill him. I'm doing this because you were stupid enough to look at my property and think you could touch it. So tell me, why am I doing this? Let me hear it."

"I always knew you had a screw loose. I never knew it was this bad. I actually feel sorry for the guy because you're going to do so much worse to him."

Victor's words enraged Steve. He wouldn't harm Danny, he worshiped him. No matter what happened down the line, everything he did with and to Danny would be a result of his love for him. A love much stronger than he'd ever felt before. 

He lifted his pliers again, not wanting to hear anything else from Victor's mouth, and he reached the metal between Victor's lips, latched it onto the first tooth he could and yanked hard, pulling it out and throwing it aside, watching the blood spill from Hesse's mouth and reveled in the horrified look in the man's eyes. 

He wriggled and struggled but he had no strength and with his arms at such a terrible angle there was nothing he could do to stop Steve continuing to pull another tooth and another. There was an audible snap as Victor heaved himself into a position that his back couldn't cope with and then he lost consciousness.

Steve breathed deeply and took in what he had done. He could barely believe the anger he'd felt at the insinuations from Hesse. But then… he had killed his prey in the past. He could see how Victor might associate the styles… and he had mutilated their bodies but because it meant no one else could touch them once Steve was finished with them. No one else was worthy of doing so.

But the idea of killing Danny. It didn't settle in his stomach.

He moved to the wall and untied the chains that were holding Victor up and let him fall to the ground in a heap, chains all around him. He wrapped those chains around Hesse's body, restraining him, though the man would never wake again.

He took out a plastic bag from his pocket, just a regular supermarket bag and put it over Victor's head, tying it around his neck tightly, blocking off his ability to breath, holding it over his nose and mouth. He kept fingers at Hesse's neck and closed his eyes as he could feel the pulse slowing and stopping.

There was an immense satisfaction in Victor's death. A satisfaction that a threat to Danny's welfare was taken care of, that he was safe and secure and even that it was a threat Danny wasn't even aware of, not truly, that Steve had taken care of for him. 

He packed away his things, made sure there was no evidence left behind of his own involvement and before he took off his gloves he crouched by the pool of Victor's blood and began to use it as paint to leave a message. Once done, he stood and admired it.

Back at his truck, he took off the gloves, shoving them in the bag to be disposed of later and called Chin. "It's taken care of. We'll do the anonymous tip in the morning."

"Okay. How you feeling?"

"Damn good," Steve replied.

"Well, I might be about to make your evening even better."

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked as he got into the vehicle, adjusting his half-hard cock in its confines - a good kill always got to him. And Chin knew that.

"Danny got home from work an hour or so ago and he opened a bottle of bourbon."

Steve let his head fall back against the head rest and closed his eyes, his dick stirring even more knowing that Danny was finally drinking something he'd previously spiked. 

*

"Why do I keep imagining you here?" Danny slurred and then finally turned his head to where Steve was leaning back against the wall of his apartment. To Danny, he'd appeared as if by magic and these words were the first he'd spoken yet Steve had been there in the room and watching him for at least 15 minutes while idly stroking himself through his pants. 

"You knew when you met me that we were meant to be together. You regret not going home with me that night."

Danny seemed to ponder that for a moment and his head gave a slow nod of agreement. "You _are_ hot."

Steve smiled to himself and then took his t-shirt off. He made a show of dropping his pants and kicking off his shoes and strutting as he got closer to Danny, making the other man giggle in his drugged haze. 

He raided the drawer for lube then threw himself onto the bed beside Danny, both of them side by side on their backs, but he beckoned Danny in, wanting to hold him after the day he'd had. Danny burrowed his own naked body into Steve's side and his fingers tickled against Steve's cock, stroking lightly up and down the hardness. 

He kissed into Danny's hair and inhaled his scent, feeling centered and content. He was glad. Glad he'd killed Victor, glad he'd saved Danny from having to deal with him, glad he'd chosen Danny and that they were together in this moment.

Days and days of watching Danny so closely, seeing him go about his everyday life, analyzing his work through the years, and being in his bed with him and having him respond so deliciously was stirring something inside him much deeper than ever before and he truly didn't think he'd be able to feel like this for any other person. 

He looked down their bodies, at every point of contact and at Danny's hand. "You want my cock?"

"Hmmmm," Danny nosed into Steve's neck.

"On top of me, come on," Steve urged him until Danny's legs were straddling Steve's hips and his weight comfortably on his chest. His hands reached down and kneaded into Danny's perfect ass. He looked down over Danny's shoulder to watch and marveled at the curves in Danny's body.

He shifted, allowing his dick to rub up between the cheeks and rocked his hips up into Danny whose body moved with the motions, his trapped cock stimulated against Steve's stomach. 

Danny kissed up Steve's neck and cheek until he reached his mouth and he mashed their lips together, teeth colliding almost uncomfortably until they could get into a better rhythm, Steve lifting his head closer as he thrust his tongue into Danny's mouth. 

He slapped at Danny's ass and then used one hand to hold his dick in place between Danny's cheeks, keeping the rubbing motion up while he fumbled with his other hand for the lube, opening it and smearing it over his hand. 

He coated his dick then pushed a finger between it and Danny's ass to open him up, finger sliding in easily, Danny's body relaxed and horny and welcoming. "That's it, baby, always so good for me," he kissed Danny's temple as the man moaned into his neck. 

He pushed a second finger in, out, in, out then slapped Danny's ass cheeks again, pulled them apart with his fingers and pressed down with his other hand, sliding his slicked up dick against Danny's hole and then the head popped into Danny, out again for Steve to rub close to him once more then he pushed it back in, thrusting up to push it deeper.

Danny rose up, bracing his hands on the bed as he sat back on Steve and then began to use his dick as he bounced up and down on him, tiring and then letting Steve take over, his feet flat on the bedsheets, knees bent and then thrusting up into Danny.

His hands were on Danny's hips, controlling him and he kept pushing into Danny and holding, letting the tightness of Danny's ass surround his dick before he moved again. 

He spat on his hand and took hold of Danny, pumping his cock fast and hard. "Time to come, Danny, yeah? I'll make you come so hard, so fast, my cock in your ass driving you crazy."

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, you're making me come," Danny murmured while biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck that ass, babe, fuck it hard," he said and Steve pushed up hard and sharp, deep inside Danny and staying still as Danny came over himself, cum trailing down his dick and Steve's hand that he then lifted to Danny's mouth and made him lick his own release up, fingers shoved inside, pulling at his jaw.

He took his hand from Danny's mouth and then slapped his face. "Move, baby, come on, return the favor. I just made you come and you have to make me come, work that cock." 

He wrapped his hand around Danny's neck and pulled him down for a kiss and licked over each of Danny's lips and the wet trails over his chin from Steve's fingers. 

"You owe me," he growled and slapped Danny's ass, and then again, to keep him moving. "Show me you can make me come for you."

"Take my ass," Danny said as he pressed his forehead to Steve's and put his thighs to work as he fucked up and down over Steve. "Fuck it, hmmm, fuck it hard, show me your cum, I wanna feel it."

"I know you do, baby, I know you want me to come inside you but I'm going to paint your ass," he said then pulled out, reaching round Danny and pumping his cock fast until he came across Danny's ass cheek.

He rested for a moment, Danny twitching a little on top of him. He ran his fingers through the mess he'd made and then brought it to his own lips, tasting himself but then immediately kissing Danny, swapping it into his mouth.

They turned lazily onto their sides and continued to kiss until Steve slipped down Danny's body and licked his ass, tasting himself and sweat and lube, gathering it in his mouth, refusing to swallow. Satisfied there were no signs of cum left on Danny's body, he slithered back up him, pushing Danny onto his back and using fingers to open his mouth.

He gathered the mess in his mouth into a glob and spat it out, watching it fall in a large strand between Danny's open and waiting lips and patted his cheek until he closed. "Swallow," he ordered. "Show me."

Danny opened up, lifting his tongue so Steve could see that everything was gone. 

His teeth scraped against Danny's jaw then he sucked a kiss into him. "Fucking filthy," he murmured. "Dirty boy."

He pulled Danny around so the were lying facing each other and he lifted Danny's leg over his own, exposing his ass to Steve's fingers that explored inside him again, two fingers pushing in and fucking into him, aiming for his prostate.

Danny winced and wiggled against him, everything sensitive after coming but Steve delighted in making him squirm and laughed as he pushed his fingers in each time Danny tried to get away from them. 

"You can think of me all day tomorrow," he said as he licked up Danny's cheek to his ear, tugging at the lobe. "You'll feel me and want me with every move."

"Fuck," Danny breathed as his body pressed in closer to Steve's hiding and curling in against him but only making Steve plunder his ass deeper, faster. "Ahhh, ah, fuck," he tensed in Steve's hold.

"That's it, take it for me, take anything I want to do to you," he said before relenting and finally pulling his fingers out and wiping them against Danny's hips. He rolled them, keeping Danny's legs around him as he latched onto Danny's lips, biting into them, easing the sting with his tongue and as they kissed, firm and brutal, fingers pinched at Danny's nipples, making him gasp into Steve's mouth and whimper.

"St-" he started to say but then Steve eased off, hands stroking over Danny's skin, up his neck and into his hair, fingers teasing through the strands. 

"Shhhhhhh, shhhh, Danny, it's okay, I'm right here," he whispered. "Shhhh, I'll take good care of you."

Danny hugged into Steve, settling close as Steve held him, feeling like Danny needed him more and more in his life, controlling it for him, comforting him, protecting him.

"I'll always be here for you," he stroked Danny, a mantra of care kept up until he drifted off in his arms.

*

An anonymous tip had come in about Victor Hesse. Vice had taken it upon themselves to follow up until the Captain had yelled through the bullpen for Meka and Danny to go along because they might be pertinent to the case. 

They had no clue what that meant until they arrived and Danny felt the eyes of the CSIs and uniforms on him as he lifted the crime scene tape and headed to the door. 

He didn't even know how to react when he saw the body wrapped in a cord of chains, clearly tortured to death.

Then there was the message written in blood on the dirty cement floor.

_**For Danny. You're welcome.** _


End file.
